Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Ends of the Earth
by Mocha Crab
Summary: This story take place right where the second movie left off. Barbossa is back and the crew is at Tia Dalma's...home. please read and review. it is also in Miss. Swann's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this story takes place right where the second movie left off. They are at Tia Dalma's...house and Barbossa has just walked down the stairs. This is in Elizabeth's point of view. AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! ONLY THE PLOT AND IF I ADD MY OWN CHARACTERS. SO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS... WHOEVER DOES DOES. NOT ME! SO DON'T BE MEAN, ITS NOT NICE!

READ AND REVIEW! please?

"So, any news about my ship?" The man that just walked down the stairs asks us. Everyone stares at him for in fact, he was supposed to be dead! I had personally seen Jack shoot him and I had seen him die. For, it was Barbossa!

"What, but you are alive? How can that be?" I cry shocked to see the man apparently back from the dead.

"Why, Elizabeth, this fine woman here helped me and nursed me back to the living! If it weren't for her, why I would still be back in Davy Jones Locker!" He says putting an arm around Tia Dalma's shoulders. Although upon hearing that name, the reason why we were here now morning, everyone shuddered. I glance at Will who, surprisingly shuddered too. He looks at all of us and frowns, Barbossa that is. "Why all the long faces lads? Aren't you glas to see me?" I glare at him starting to lose my temper.

"Don't you see Barbossa, you heartless fool? We are mourning over our captain! Captain Jack Sparrow of course! He has died a in truly valiant act! Something you shall never experience." I cry, my eyes starting to water.

"Aye, what has he done now to make you all feel obligated to mourn over him?" He asks. "Hmm?"

"He saved our lives!" Rigetti says speaking up for the first time. He looks at Pintle and he agrees by nodding.

"Aye, and how did he do that?" He asks mockingly. I stand up quickly upsetting my chair.

"He chained himself to the Black Pearl to distract the Kraken while we got away!" I shout tears falling freely down my cheeks. His eyes get wide. We all watch him as he struggles for words while Tia Dalma excuses herself saying something about making more tea.

"Well, a captain always goes down with his ship." He says after a minute. I take a step closer to him.

"Is that all you can say, is that 'a captain always goes down with his ship'? Well thats jsut bloody pathetic!" I hear everyone gasp surprised I would use such curses. So what? I was a pirate now, why not act more like one? "I don't understand you men. You can never just agree with someone when you know they are right."

"Aye, its true." I hear Anna-maria say near the door.

"I mean, you can't you mean ever admit you are wrong?" All the men in the room were staring at the floor. Even Barbossa and Will. I walk up to my fiance and everyone looks up to watch.

"Will," Pause. He then looks up into my eyes. "If I told you why I was kissing Jack, would you believe me?" I ask him longing for him to say yes. He waits before he answers.

"I don't know Elizabeth. If your excuse sounded reasonable enough, who knows. I might believe you." I smile for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Will, I am so sorry. I could tell he was going to do something incredibally stupid but I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that he was going to have to do it or we were all going to die. That's why I did it. I am so sorry." I pause as he starts to stand up. "I still love you and still want to marry you." I say tears falling freely down my cheeks agian. He smiles and kisses me tenderly on the lips just like he used to. Before any of this happened. Suddenly, Tia Dalma comes back in looking flusterd.

"Well, it seems our infamous Jack Sparrow has struck again."

"CAPTAIN!" All of us, except Barbossa and the man with no tongue, shout at her. Then I finish the sentance. "Captain, Jack Sparrow." I tell her as calmly as I could manage.

"Aye, yes your 'captain' Jack Sparrow has stolen one of my rings. It just so happens that without these rings I am useless to help you." I could tell she knew what we all were thinking. "And yes, you will need my help." She answers by just looking at our faces.

"So what are we going to do?" Mr. Gibbs asks her. She smiles a big toothy grin.

"We are going to find Mr. Jack Sparrow and get my rings back. Only then will I be able to bring him back like I did this one. But first we shall sleep and then go to Tortuga and get us a crew." I sigh.

"Why does it seems I always have to go to Tortuga for these life saving adventures?" I asks to no one in particular. Then Rigetti leans in.

"Because it is the best place to get a crew. We already have 1, 2, 3,..." He starts counting off the people in the room. "...10 people, we only need a few more."

"It was a rhitorical question. You needn't have answered." I tell him. He frowns and says, "Oh." I roll my eyes then go off with Tia Dalma and Anna-marie to find out where we were sleeping for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this is hard. I am not very good at thinking in Jack's point of view. I mean, I want it to be perfect! Because Captain Jack Sparrow is perfect. It is unbeleivably hard. I hate how hard it is. Anyway, read and review please. And just so you know I don't own any of this just the plot unless the third movie turns out to be exactly like this. Anyway, read and review.

"Oh, my head." I moan. I try to sit up but finding I was to sore to I lie back down. "I must be dead!" I tell myself. "I have to be dead! Thats the only logical explanasion!" I decide.

"Aye, that be only half true Jack." All of a sudden my eyes open wide as I recognize that voice. Sure enough, leaning over me was Davy Jones himself. I let out a strangled girlish scream and try to sit up again. But just as beforeI had to lie back down because I was too sore.

"Oh, I just made the Kracken do to my bidding. I wanted you out of his stomach, he spit you out. The only thing is that you still owe me your soul and now you can repay that dept." He tells me. I grimace and look down at myself. I then scream again and almost faint at the sight of myself. My skin was green and although my clothes were still there they were dirty (more dirty than usual) and greenish. I look at my hands and they looked more like tentacles than hands.

"What have you done to me?" I ask him. He smles beneath all the tentacles connected to his face.

"Why we just made you more acceptable for the crew. From now on you will be working with Mr. Turner here. Take him away and get him settled." He tells the men behind me. They then roughly grab my arms and drag me to where William, Turner was scrubbing the decks.

"You will start here." Says the first mate. I nod to tired and angry to resist. William Turner looks up to me and gasps.

"Jack, what happened to you?" He asks as I fall down next to him and pick up a brush.

"I was eaten by the Kracken and then turned into a monster by your dear old captain here." I whisper to him. He sighs.

"And, how is my son?" He asks. I turn to him and struggle to give him a weak smile.

"He has ascaped from the Kracken. That damned fiance of his is a great convincer." I tell him remembering that last thing she did to me. "I think they got away to Tia Dalma's place although I don't know what they are doing now." I tell him truthfully. He nods glumly as if that wasn't the news he wanted to hear.

"Oh." We go back to scrubbing and are silent for a moment. Then, "I wonder... what was it like inside the Kracken?" He asks completely changing the subject I was somewhat grateful for that.

"Honestly, I don't remember. It was like I dove into him and fired and passed out or something. I do not know. I could definitely feel this burning sensation in my legs and arms. But that is all I remember." I tell him. He nods deep in thought. Then realizing he wasn't going to talk anymore I try to come up with a plan to get me off this bloody ship.

Ugh. I know this chapter sucks. Please forgive me for taking so long. Anyway, review please. Thank you!


End file.
